vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Felix Burda Stiftung
Die Felix Burda Stiftung mit Sitz in München wurde 2001 von Christa Maar und dem Verleger Hubert Burda gegründet und trägt den Namen ihres 2001 an Darmkrebs verstorbenen Sohnes. Die international aktive Stiftung widmet sich aus diesem persönlichen Antrieb heraus ausschließlich der Prävention von Darmkrebs. Vorstand miniatur|Dr. Christa Maar und Prof. Dr. Hubert Burda bei der Eröffnung des Darmmodells „Faszination Darm“ der Felix Burda Stiftung Die Felix Burda Stiftung ist eine nicht rechtsfähige Stiftung, die von der Hubert Burda Stiftung treuhänderisch verwaltet wird. Der Vorstand der Felix Burda Stiftung setzt sich zusammen aus Christa Maar (geschäftsführender Vorstand); Stefan Leberfinger (Vorsitz) und Ewald Seger. Einziges Gremium der Stiftung ist das Kuratorium. Neben den beiden geborenen Kuratoren Hubert Burda und Christa Maar sind Berndt Birkner und Meinhard Classen weitere Kuratoren. Ziele Die Felix Burda Stiftung engagiert sich seit 2001 für die Kommunikation der Chancen der Darmkrebs-Vorsorge und -Früherkennung. Dazu hat die Stiftung gemeinsam mit verschiedenen Partnern 2002 erstmals die jährliche konzertierte Kampagne „Darmkrebsmonat März“ ausgerufen. Mit dem jährlichen Aktionsmonat, in dem Organisationen, Menschen, Unternehmen und Medien eigene Projekte und Aktionen durchführen, soll das Thema Darmkrebsvorsorge und -früherkennung kontinuierlich ins Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit getragen und die Bevölkerung zur Teilnahme an der Vorsorgeuntersuchung motiviert werden. Die Felix Burda Stiftung setzt sich außerdem für die Verbesserung des bestehenden Darmkrebsvorsorgeprogramms ein, indem sie Strategien entwickelt, um vorhandene Defizite auszugleichen. Dabei geht es insbesondere um geeignete Strategien, die Teilnahmeraten an der Darmkrebsvorsorge zu erhöhen sowie um die Verbesserung der Prävention von Darmkrebserkrankungen bei Personen, die eine familiäre Disposition für diese Krebserkrankung haben. Neben dem bundesweiten Darmkrebsmonat März zählen unter anderem der Felix Burda Award, die Initiative „Unternehmen gegen Darmkrebs“ und Europas größtes Darmmodell „Faszination Darm“ zu den kontinuierlichen Projekten der Stiftung. Das langfristig erklärte Ziel der Felix Burda Stiftung ist es, die Anzahl der Menschen, die in Deutschland jährlich an Darmkrebs sterben, von aktuell 27.000 auf unter 15.000 im Jahr 2015 zu senken. Nach dem Bericht des Robert Koch Instituts liegt die Zahl der Darmkrebstoten in Deutschland bei 28.000.Robert Koch Institut: Krebs in Deutschland 2008. Seite 13, basierend auf Daten von 2004 Seit Einführung der Vorsorge-Darmspiegelung als gesetzliche Leistung der Krankenkassen im Jahr 2002 sinkt die Zahl der tödlich verlaufenden Darmkrebserkrankungen jährlich um rund 1000. Aktivitäten und Projekte Bundesweit konzertierte jährliche Kampagne Darmkrebsmonat März miniatur|Moderatorin Sandra Maischberger, Christa Maar und Preisträger Wladimir Klitschko mit ihren Anzeigenmotiven bei der Felix Burda Award Gala 2008 in Berlin. Jährlich sterben allein in Deutschland ca. 27.000 Menschen an den Folgen einer Darmkrebserkrankung. Durch Vorsorge und Früherkennung könnten nahezu alle Darmkrebsfälle verhindert oder geheilt werden. Mithilfe von Kooperationspartnern, zahlreichen Prominenten, Politikern und Wissenschaftlern setzt sich die Felix Burda Stiftung dafür ein, Menschen für die Teilnahme an der Darmkrebsvorsorge zu motivieren und so die Darmkrebssterblichkeit in Deutschland nachhaltig zu senken. Seit 2002 organisiert die Stiftung zu diesem Zweck jährlich die konzertierte Aktion Darmkrebsmonat März. Wechselnde Werbekampagnen der Stiftung Die Felix Burda Stiftung verantwortet jedes Jahr eine vielbeachtete Werbe- und PR-Kampagne zum Darmkrebsmonat März. Durch einen breiten Medienmix, (Print- und Onlinemedien, Fernsehen, Radio, Ambient-Media, Außenwerbung etc.) und eine entsprechend zielgruppengerechte Aufbereitung des Themas Darmkrebsvorsorge erreicht die Kampagne breite Bevölkerungsschichten. Die aktuelle I FEEL GOOD Kampagne der Stiftung wird von zehn prominenten Persönlichkeiten als Anzeigentestimonials unterstützt. Die Unterstützer in alphabetischer Reihenfolge sind Maria Furtwängler, Johannes B. Kerner, Wladimir Klitschko, Sandra Maischberger, Günter Netzer, Christine Neubauer, Verona Pooth, Nina Ruge, Barbara Schöneberger und Wolfgang Stumph. Die Prominenten werben mit folgendem Text für die Darmkrebsvorsorge: „I FEEL GOOD. Fühlen Sie sich auch gut? Sie könnten trotzdem Darmkrebs haben. Weil man ihn erst spürt, wenn es zu spät ist. Wird er aber früh entdeckt, ist er zu hundert Prozent heilbar. Gehen Sie zur Darmkrebsvorsorge - wie ich. Danach fühlt man sich besser.“ Die Buchung der Kampagne erfolgt im Rahmen von Social Advertising. Die Motive werden in sämtlichen Zeitschriften von Hubert Burda Media und der Verlagsgruppe Milchstrasse sowie in zahlreichen Print/TV/Radio/Online-Medien anderer Medienhäuser pro bono geschaltet. Öffentlichkeitsarbeit Neben der Werbekampagne ist ein zweiter Fokus der Kommunikationsarbeit die multimediale Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Dazu hat die Stiftung ein Presseportal mit redaktionell frei verwendbaren Materialien (u.a. Text, Bild, Bewegtbild, Graphisches Material) eingerichtet, welches über das Portal der Felix Burda Stiftung zu erreichen ist. Faszination Darm miniatur|Darmmodell „Faszination Darm“ Die Live-Kommunikation ist eine weitere Säule der Kommunikationsarbeit der Stiftung. In dem Darmmodell Faszination Darm der Felix Burda Stiftung wird auf 20 Metern Länge nicht nur Wissenswertes und Interessantes zum „Hochleistungsorgan“ Darm vermittelt, sondern auch die Entwicklungsstadien der Vorstufen von Darmkrebs gezeigt. Darüber hinaus sehen Besucher entzündliche Darmerkrankungen und lernen viel über die rechtzeitige und richtige Vorsorge. Faszination Darm belehrt nicht und macht keine Angst, sondern befriedigt durch seine Begehbarkeit kindliche Neugierde und weckt Interesse an einem zu Unrecht zu wenig beachteten Körperteil. Felix Burda Award miniatur|Felix Burda Award Die Felix Burda Stiftung zeichnet seit 2003 jedes Jahr im Darmkrebsmonat März die erfolgreichsten, innovativsten und herausragendsten Projekte und Leistungen auf dem Gebiet der Darmkrebsvorsorge mit dem Felix Burda Award aus. Der Award wird in den fünf Kategorien Medical Prevention, Public Prevention, Prevention at Work, Stars for Prevention und Journalism for Prevention vergeben und ist je nach Kategorie mit einem Preisgeld dotiert. Eine unabhängige Expertenjury wählt aus den eingereichten Bewerbungen die Nominierten und Preisträger aus. Die Gewinner werden im Rahmen einer glamourösen Abendgala mit zahlreichen geladenen Gästen und vielen Prominenten aus Wirtschaft, Wissenschaft, Politik und dem Showbusiness bekannt gegeben und geehrt. Unternehmen gegen Darmkrebs Die Felix Burda Stiftung engagiert sich zusammen mit der Stiftung Lebensblicke und dem Netzwerk gegen Darmkrebs e.V. seit 2002 für die betriebliche Darmkrebsvorsorge. Mehr als 400 Unternehmen wurden bislang von der Stiftung angesprochen und über 90 Firmen haben die Darmkrebsvorsorgeaktion im Rahmen ihres betrieblichen Vorsorgemanagements durchgeführt. Zusätzlich wurden zahlreiche betriebliche Darmkrebsvorsorgeaktionen über die Ansprache durch den TÜV Süd und den BKK im Unternehmen e.V. initiiert. The Future of Health in Europe 2007 – Europäische Konferenz zur Darmkrebsvorsorge Am 9. Mai 2007 veranstaltete die Felix Burda Stiftung, das Netzwerk gegen Darmkrebs und die International Digestive Cancer Alliance (IDCA) in Brüssel (Institut Pasteur) erstmals eine europäische Konferenz zu diesem Thema. Ziel der Konferenz war es, einen Überblick über Methoden, Effektivität und Effizienz des Darmkrebs-Screenings zu geben, den politischen Handlungsbedarf auf nationaler und EU-Ebene aufzuzeigen sowie praktische Einsichten und Erkenntnisse für die Umsetzung nationaler Screening Programme zu vermitteln. Transatlantic Symposium New York 2009 Das erste Transatlantische Symposium zur Darmkrebsprävention – "Putting Knowledge into Practice“ – fand Mitte April 2009 in New York statt. Die Felix Burda Stiftung führte das Symposium zusammen mit international renommierten Institutionen – dem Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) und dem Jay Monahan Center for Gastrointestinal Health am New York – Presbyterian Hospital durch. Zielsetzung war der Austausch zwischen Praktikern und Wissenschaftlern dies- und jenseits des Atlantiks über Strategien zur Steigerung der Teilnahmeraten an der Darmkrebsvorsorge und die transatlantische Vernetzung. Zum ersten Mal wurden dabei an Stelle von wissenschaftlichen Studien, Praxisbeispiele aus der Prävention in Europa und den USA präsentiert und diskutiert, um gemeinsam nach geeigneten Präventionsstrategien von Darmkrebs zu suchen und diese gezielt umzusetzen. Unterstützung von Darmkrebspatienten Neben der Prävention von Darmkrebs unterstützt die Stiftung auch an dieser Krankheit leidende Patienten. Zu diesem Zweck unterhält die Stiftung das Onlineportal darmkrebs.de mit weitreichenden Informationen zur Prävention und Behandlung dieser Krankheit. Vorrangig richtet sich die Website an Patienten, bei denen Darmkrebs diagnostiziert wurde und soll ihnen eine optimale Hilfestellung bieten, um mit ihrer Krankheit umgehen zu lernen und sich über Behandlungsmöglichkeiten zu informieren. Patientenforum auf darmkrebs.de: In dem kostenlosen, passwortgeschützten Forum können sich Betroffene und Angehörige zum Thema Darmkrebs austauschen, Fragen stellen, Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen schildern, sich vernetzen und damit von Ratschlägen anderer Betroffener profitieren. Zudem gibt die Stiftung auch wertvolle Hinweise und Empfehlungen zum Umgang mit der Erkrankung. Aktion Zweitmeinung bei Darmkrebs auf darmkrebs.de: Seit dem Frühjahr 2009 bietet die Felix Burda Stiftung die Möglichkeit an, sich mit Hilfe einer elektronischen Patientenakte eine qualifizierte Zweitmeinung über ihre persönliche Darmkrebserkrankung von den Spezialisten einer großen deutschen Klinik einzuholen. Interessierte Patienten gelangen über ein entsprechendes Anmeldeformular zunächst zu einem Mediziner (dem Case Manager) der beim Zusammentragen der notwendigen Unterlagen für die Zweitbegutachter unterstützt und anschließend die elektronische Akte zur Beurteilung an eine geeignete Klinik weiterreicht. Mit dem Projekt möchte die Felix Burda Stiftung Patienten und ihre Angehörigen dabei unterstützen, den für ihren speziellen Fall richtigen Behandlungsweg einzuschlagen und eine Klinik auszuwählen, in der die Behandlung seiner Erkrankung nach den neuesten medizinischen Erkenntnissen durchgeführt wird. Ehrungen und Preise Das Engagement der Felix Burda Stiftung wurde in den letzten Jahren mehrfach ausgezeichnet: * 2004: PR Report Award, Kategorie „Non Profit“ * 2005: Stiftungsvorstand Dr. Christa Maar erhält das Verdienstkreuz am Bande des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland * 2005: Social EFFIE in Gold * 2006: PharmaBarometer Ehrenpreis * 2007: Stiftungsvorstand Dr. Christa Maar erhält die Ehrenmitgliedschaft der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Verdauungs- und Stoffwechselkrankheiten (DGVS) * 2007: KOMPASS - Kommunikationspreis des Bundesverbandes Deutscher Stiftungen - in der Kategorie „Gesamtauftritt einer Stiftung" * 2008: Stiftungsvorstand Dr. Christa Maar erhält die Ehrenmitgliedschaft des Berufsverband der niedergelassenen Gastroenterologen (bng) * 2008: Stiftungsvorstand Dr. Christa Maar erhält Ehrenurkunde der Stiftung Lebensblicke e.V. * 2009: Sonderpreis des Deutschen Preises für Wirtschaftskommunikation (DPWK) für die Hubert Burda Stiftung mit besonderer Würdigung der Arbeit der Felix Burda Stiftung Weblinks * http://www.felix-burda-stiftung.de/ Offizielle Website * http://www.darmkrebs.de/ Website der Felix Burda Stiftung zu Darmkrebs * http://www.felix-burda-award.de/ Website zu dem Preis Felix Burda Award * http://www.faszination-darm.de/ Website zum Darmmodell Faszination Darm Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Stiftung Kategorie:Stiftung in München Kategorie:Patientenorganisation Kategorie:Wohlfahrtsorganisation Kategorie:Medizinpreis Kategorie:Gesundheitswesen (München)